Ce qui a fait manquer son repas à Ron
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu faire rater son repas à Ron? Indice: yaoi slash, homophobe s'abstenir!


Quelle belle journée pour jouer au quidditch! A son poste de gardien, Ronald Weasley avait fait l'un des meilleurs entraînements de sa vie. En rentrant au château il se félicitait des superbes arrêts qu'il avait fait face aux lancés de sa sœur, Ginny, ainsi que ceux de son voisin de chambre, Dean.

« Et comme j'ai évité ce cognard! Du grand art Ron, continue comme ça et c'est chez les harpies que tu vas finir! »

La route menant au château était déserte, il ne croisa que Hagrid à qui il partagea rapidement quelques mots mais il était assez pressé de prendre une douche, il écourta donc sa discussion avec son ami et repartit en direction du château. Après avoir passé les grandes portes de chène il prit la direction du grand escalier de marbre et se dirigea vers le 7ème étage où se trouvait la salle commune de Gryffondor. A cette heure-ci les couloirs sont déserts, de même pour la salle commune. Un samedi matin ensoleillé lors du mois de mai, en particulier chaud comme celui-ci, la majorité des élèves sortaient dans le parc et ne rentraient au château que pour prendre le dîner.

Comme il s'y attendait Ron trouva la salle commune totalement déserte et se précipita son la douche.

Il alternait eau chaude et froide pour réussir à trouver la température optimale, l'eau froide lui procurait des frissons et l'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau.

« Mmm, là c'est parfait... » pensa-t-il, en effet, il avait trouvé la température qui lui plaisait, assez chaude mais qui ne le brûlait pas pour autant. Il laissa l'eau couler pendant un bon petit quart d'heure puis voyant l'heure passé et se rendant compte que le dîner approchait, il coupa l'eau de sa douche et commença à s'essuyer. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Cependant, il entendait des bruits à l'extérieur de la pièce, il tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Viens, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci

- Tu en es bien sur?

Ron était choqué par ce qu'il entendait, Harry avait emmené une autre personne dans la chambre, il se colla un peu plus à la porte pour entendre de qui étais la voix

- Ha...Harry... Dit l'autre personne d'une voix rauque.

C'était une voix d'homme, Ron en était sur, il savait que Harry préférait les hommes mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé son meilleur ami dans cette situation. Qui cela pouvait-il être? La voix lui paraissait familière...

- Viens ici D...

La fin de la phrase de Harry avait était étouffée par un craquement de son lit. « Saleté de lit qui craquait! Mais c'est quoi ce D? D... D... Débile? Non, il n'appellerait pas comme ça son amant. Dobby? Non, il aimait les hommes, pas les elfes. Dumbledore? Beurk! » Ron était dégouté pas ce qu'il pensait et essaya d'écouter pour démentir ce qu'il pensait.

- Harry rapproche toi..

Il connaissait cette voix, il la connaissait, il en était sûr et certain, mais qui? Pendant 5 minutes qui paraissaient une éternité pour Ron, il entendait des gémissements et les réactions perverses des deux amants, mais Ron entendait tout et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer, mais qui cela pouvait-il être? Il ne connaissait pas des milliers de personnes en D, pourtant! Il passa en revue tous les noms qu'il connaissait même les plus improbables... « Diggory? Non, il est mort et je ne vois pas comment Harry pourrait coucher avec un mort... Dolores? Non pas Ombrage, c'est un mec! Pwaa, Beurk! Pas le bonbon rose, pitier! » Mais Ron eu la réponse à sa question bien trop tôt qui l'aurait du... Harry cria son l'effet du plaisir...

- Oui, vas-y Draco!

« QUOI? Il a bien dit Draco? La fouine? Le serpent de malheur! Non j'ai du rêvé, c'est impossible. » Mais ce n'étais compter sur la voix sensuelle de Draco qui s'élevait à son tour dans la salle prononçant le nom de Harry de plus belle.

Ron en avait des hauts le cœur, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était ici, il voulait juste s'échapper de là le plus vite possible, mais c'était impossible, s'il se faisait voir il était mort. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas transplaner dans le château, non de Dieu! D'ailleurs en parlant de dieu, c'était plutôt les deux d'à côté qui étaient aux anges.

Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et Ron priait pour que ça s'arrête.

« Au moins ils se font plaisir »pensa-t-il

Ron n'avait aucune notion du temps, et il préférait ne pas utiliser la magie de peur de se faire découvrir, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, les gémissements cessèrent et il entendit deux faibles voix parler de l'autre côté de la porte, tellement faibles qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

Il attendait encore un petit moment et il entendit les bruits de pas, ils semblaient s'éloigner. Seulement Ron était tellement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu qu'il n'osa pas sortir de la salle de bain, c'était bien la première fois que Ron ratait un repas de sa vie...


End file.
